


La Guardia Arco Iris (traducción)

by SaraSeven



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSeven/pseuds/SaraSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly tiene una idea, Loras está celoso... Traducción del fic de renrenren3, de Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Guardia Arco Iris (traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rainbow Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9486) by renrenren3. 



> **NdT:** Este pequeño drabble ha sido traducido con el permiso de su autora renrenren3, que es quien escribió el original, titulado "The Rainbow Guard". Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío es la traducción.
> 
> Espero que os guste ^^

**NdA:** Estoy volviendo a subir todos mis viejos fics de ASOIAF de mi otra cuenta. Este es vergonzosamente viejo, fue escrito en 2008 para el efímero kink meme de ASOIAF y el prompt de Renly/Loras, sexo celoso. En algún lugar del camino, porque soy yo, se convirtió en Renly/Loras mal-escrito, primera-vez-de-hecho-que-escribo-sexo. Y es por esto que nunca escribí p0rn otra vez.  
________________________________

 

**La Guardia Arco Iris**

Loras agarró la capa con sus manos.

−¿Una Guardia Real? −preguntó, su voz apenas audible.

−Una Guardia Arco Iris −dijo Renly−. Si tengo que ser rey, voy a necesitar también la escolta de un rey.

−¿No es mi espada suficiente para vos, mi señor? −replicó Loras. Sus manos se crisparon entorno a la tela de colores del arco iris− Sabéis que daría mi vida por vos.

−Hay ocasiones en las que un hombre no es suficiente −dijo Renly. Loras saltó como si Renly lo hubiese abofeteado, y furioso arrojó la capa al suelo. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, pero con dos pasos rápidos Renly lo alcanzó y puso una mano en su hombro.

−Si no soy suficiente… −comenzó Loras, tenso, hablando por encima de su hombro− Si no soy suficiente, mi señor, entonces, con vuestro permiso…

Renly puso sus manos sobre las caderas del chico y lo hizo volverse, entonces lo besó. Loras no se resistió, solo cerró los ojos y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Renly.

Después de lo que parecieron años echó la cabeza hacia atrás para respirar.

−No te he dado permiso para que te vayas −susurró en la oreja de Loras−. Nunca voy a darte permiso par que te vayas.

−Renly… −gimió Loras. Su voz se rompió cuando comenzó a besarlo en sus mejillas y su cuello.

Renly empujó a su amante hacia abajo sobre la capa que estaba en el suelo y rápidamente desató sus pantalones.

Loras dio un pequeño grito cuando Renly entró dentro de él.

−Dilo −gimió Loras entre jadeos−. Di que soy el único para ti.

−Lo eres −respondió Renly, plantando un rápido beso en sus labios−. Nadie podría remplazarte. Nunca. Loras… Dioses, Loras… No trates siquiera de dejarme.

Se movió y ajustó el ángulo de sus embestidas. Después de eso, Loras no habló, sólo agarró los hombros Renly con tanta fuerza que sus uñas dejaron marcas en la piel.

Terminaron a la vez y yacieron juntos largamente en el suelo.

−Lo haré −dijo finalmente Loras, evitando la mirada de Renly− Me uniré a tu Guardia Real.

−Una Guardia Arco Iris −lo corrigió Renly con una sonrisa− Y yo más bien estaba pensando hacerte el Comandante.

**Fin**


End file.
